Could it be true?
by DianaScott
Summary: The one where Eponine and Enjolras clash more often than not. HOw they develop when they get to know a little more about each other every time. E/E and Eponine/Parnasse


Modern AU where Eponine and Enjolras keep bumping into each other, each time knowing a little more about the other than they did before. Sort of like a Eponine/Enjolras with a bit of Eponine/'Parnasse

It was just seven in the evening and the evening sun had not yet gone to bed when a young woman, aged about 24 entered Cartel. The dark surroundings did little to reveal her to anyone else, but just enough to get noticed. A tight black leather skirt hugged her small yet toned thighs while a silvery white top just about covered her top. A black leather jacket hung through the crook of her arm. Eponine headed straight for the bar, ignoring the looks that she got from the drunk men around her. Getting out her phone, she called Grantaire, surprised that he wasn't here already. After a few rings, she gave up, knowing that he probably was too wasted to answer. She looked around, taking in the people around her. Next to her sat two men, one raven haired man who's head was lying next to his drink, probably wasted, and the other, a blonde mane with a shadow of stubble on his cheeks, staring wistfully at his drink. The bar, Cartel, was huge; Eponine could only see a part of it. The dim lighting and the loud music did not help her much, she had a rough idea of who was here. Just when she thought she didn't know many people in the bar, heading her way was Montparnasse. Eponine's brows furrowed; she hadn't seen him in a few months- the last she heard of him was when he supposedly left to Italy to get away from the French police.

The jangling of his keys and the clanking of his heavy boots came to a halt as Montparnasse slid into the seat next to Eponine with a grin on his face. "Well, well, look who we have here", he said smugly, as he gestured to the bartender for a drink.

Eponine's body stiffened, as if expecting a sudden invasion of privacy, yet her laughter filled the air, as if mocking him.

"Touché. I thought you left to Italy?", she questioned, still unsure of his presence next to her. Her heart started beating faster, and if you looked closely, you could see a trickle of sweat forming on her forehead.

Montparnasse's hand snuck around her waist as he lowered his head next to Eponine's ear. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, she noticed, not daring to move, afraid of what was to happen next.

"But I always come back for what I paid for", he whispered in her ear, a malicious grin appearing on his face, knowing what he said would have agitated Eponine.

Just as he had gauged her reaction would be, Eponine flung her wrists at his chest and shoved him back into his seat. Bringing his face close to hers, she said fiercely, "I might have been a good fuck 'Parnasse but I'm not going to let you keep me. You stay the hell away from me, alright?"

"You filthy little wh-"

"Eponine!"

The pair turned around to see Enjolras striding towards her from across the bar. His eyes searched the surroundings and took in the scene in front of him before he realised what was going on. Enjolras at once shoved Eponine behind him and looked sternly at Montparnasse.

"Next time you lay a finger on her and you'll answer to the cops", he threatened.

Montparnasse scoffed, taking another shot and slamming the glass hard down on the table.

"You see that?", he questioned, gesturing to the shot glass, "that's going to be you. You cross my path and I will finish you off with my eyes closed."

Eponine saw Enjolras' fists clam up in anger and she knew what was coming, They turned red, and then white and before she could stop it-

Montparnasse lay on the floor, clutching his nose, writhing in pain.

"You just watch lover boy, I shall get you back for this", he mumbled, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Enjolras, his chest still heaving, grabbed Eponine's hand and dragged her out of the bar.

* * *

Enjolras dragged Eponine out towards his car, a black Ferarri. Just as he was about to open the door to let her in, Eponine screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?", Eponine screamed, at once pulling her hand away from Enjolras.

Enjolras turned around, hands on his hips, with a look of shock and disbelief on his face. "What do you mean? That guy would have hit you again, you know it Eponine, I did you a favour. How can you be so stupid?", he scolded.

Eponine scoffed, striding towards him and sandwiching him between her and the car. Her arms trapped him from both the sides, making it impossible for him to move. Looking into those clear (now dark, clouded with anger) sea blue eyes, she whispered,"You don't know anything, pretty boy", almost as if she was challenging him to contradict her.

"I know that he hit you. I know you're my friend. I know that you used to go stay with him when you didn't come to the apartment a few months ago.", he said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Enjolras I'm telling you one last time. Just because you're my friend and room mate doesn't entitle you to know my full history. What happened before does not concern you. Now get in the car and drive us home.", she commanded, moving to slide into the passenger seat when he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"We're here if you need us", he said, leaning in to kiss her on the brow. With that, he opened the door and let her in, before sliding into his own seat and driving off.


End file.
